full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf on the Prowl
Things get a little better and worse for Peter; the worst is that a new bully has taken Roland's place... the best, is that Mikey now knows Peter's secret, and is willing to help. Synopsis The next day at school, the students are a buzz because of Roland being expelled from school due to him shooting a gun off, and beating a police officer for not believing him. Mikey approaches to tell him the good news and about the werewolf. Christie shows up to and expresses her worry of Roland being out of school with no rules to hold him back. Peter meanwhile confides to his friends that they don't need to worry about him and that he is just going through some changes. Christie and Mikey are still worried when Maria and Sarah help Ashley in after being attacked last night. She then moves her desk next to Peter saying she wanted to make sure he didn't get too cocky now that Roland was gone. Peter doesn't mind but Christie notices that Ashley is looking at Peter with a blush on her face which makes her wonder is Ashley has hidden feelings for Peter. At the cafeteria, Ashley asks if she can sit with Peter, Christie, and Mikey. Mikey and Peter are okay with it, but Christie isn't since Ashley had all but abandoned them for the popular crowd five years ago. Peter defends her since he can tell Ashley isn't lying about wanting to make amends for back then due to his heighten senses. Ashley then confides to them that she saw the werewolf last night and that he was the one who beat Roland up. They have a hard time believing her but then they were interrupted by a spit wad to the back of Christie's head thanks to Kenny Harper, the new top bully of the school and his gang. In the school swimming pool, everyone was enjoying a free day, except for Ashley who was keeping her recent injury a secret from everyone. Peter himself was also hiding his recent body change by wearing a shirt, due to not wanting to show anyone his physical change yet. He begins to show concern on a friend level for Ashley, unaware that Christie has a crush on him. Meanwhile, Kenny makes a physical attempt on Christie leading to her and Peter calling Coach Vincent which leads to Kenny doing laps. In the female locker room, Ashley looks at her wound, sees it is beginning to heal, but begins to wonder what is happening to her. Meanwhile in the male locker room, Kenny and his gang are beating up Peter who is holding back until he is pushed to the point where he transforms after Kenny's gang leaves the room. Mikey goes in to look for Peter only to discover his torn clothes thinking something happened to him while Peter in his lycan form hid on top of the lockers. When the lockers broke under Peter's weight, Mikey sees him, and panics thinking that the werewolf killed Peter until Peter revealed to Mikey that it was him. Mikey covers for him from Coach Vincent until Peter can change back. After Peter gets change he tells Mikey everything that happened but says there is a lot about werewolves he still doesn't know. Mikey gets him an idea for after school. MIkey and Peter go to the book Boo N' Nobles in Everett Mall where they meet Mikey's friend Kylie Ginxem, an expert on supernatural. They ask her about werewolf history and facts because of Peter being a werewolf. At the Archery Club, Christie and Maria were focusing on their archery skills after everyone left when Maria asked Christie about her crush on Peter who denies it. They then talk about her and Ashley's relationship which started back in kindergarten until grade one when Ashley met Maria and Sarah. It was revealed that the two had a friend/rival relationship based on how the met and when Christie helped Ashley get through her brother's death. Christie leaves and as Maria is putting the equipment away, she noticed a figure watching her and Christie. The figure then attacks Maria, biting her, and then leaving her after welcoming her to the world of darkness. Category:Chapters